Summer Nights
by HidingBehindMyDreams
Summary: Katniss, Johanna, Clove, Glimmer, Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Cato and Marvel are about to experience the summer of their lives. Meeting new people along the way, friendships and relationships form, arguments and drama unravel, memories are made. Fluff and a little bit of cliche, but everyone loves a bit of that.
1. School, Summer & Party Games

**CLOVE'S POV**  
I'm spaced out in my last class of the day and I'm startled by a piece of paper crunched up into a ball flying at my face. I look to my left and right, Katniss and Glimmer grinning at me, nodding towards the paper. I open it up to find the messages inside.

Kat: This is dragging, I don't even remember why we took history. 5 minutes till summer! So excited, this will be the best one yet.

I smile reading this message, thinking of the plans we have for our summer. In 2 days, we leave for a beach camping trip which will last a week, then go to Ibiza for a two week all inclusive. Then, spending the rest of the summer hanging in our home town, LA. By 'we', I mean our whole group, which is made up of my best friends: Kat, Glim, Jo, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Marvel and Cato. I read the next message.

Glim: I know! I'm so pumped. So, are you guys coming to Marv's tonight for the party?

Kat: Definitely! Clo?

I write back: Of course! Pool party or normal?

I throw it back at Glimmer, who immediately scribbled back and threw the paper back to me. I open it, reading the message.

Glim: Pool party, of course. It's the guy's excuse to see some girls in bathing suits. ;)

I roll my eyes and stifle a laugh, passing the paper over to Kat. She giggles quietly, scribbles on the paper and passes it to me.

Kat: Where we getting ready?

I reply: Well, since I'm the ride home from school, we'll stop at each of your houses and get your stuff then get ready at mine.

I pass the paper to Glim, who smiles and writed down her next message.

Glim: Sweet! Just texted Jo, she's deffo coming too. Tonight's going to be fucking amazing!

I pass it to Kat, who smiles in return. We turn to face the clock, then join the class in chanting:  
''5,  
4,  
3,  
2,  
1!''

The bell rings and everyone cheers. It's almost a stampede toward the door. We meet Jo and the guys outside school.  
''Hey gals! All coming to the party tonight?'' Peeta asks cheerfully. Nobody is bothering to hide the excitement.

''It's not a party without us!'' Jo says, smiling, which is a pretty rare thing. We all laugh, all talking about how amazing our summer will be. We all hug, saying our 'goodbye for nows'. Cato finally comes and stands right infront of me, snaking an arm around my waist pulling me in for a hug. Everyone whistles at us as I hug him back.

''See you tonight?'' I say.  
''See you tonight.'' He winks and we're gone.

''He so wants you.'' Glimmer teases as we get into my car. I roll my eyes at her and take the roof off of my convertible. We blast out our music, singing loudly, laughing, kidding around. We stop at all of their houses, picking out their outfits and bathing suits. By the time we got back to mine, it was 6pm.

''Shit, guys, the party starts in an hour!'' Katniss says worriedly.

''If we get to the party late, everyone will notice our arrival.'' Glimmer winks, and we laugh at her. I curl my hair into loose waves and apply my makeup-foundation, eyebrow pencil, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick-and go to choose my bathing suit and outfit.

''Guys, I need help!'' I say, looking at my best friends who are already dressed and ready to leave. I check my phone, and its already 7:10. They raid my closet, and after about five minutes, come out with an oufit. My tiny ice blue bikini, black studded short shorts, Nirvana logo tank top and my black low-rise Nike blazers. I notice that all of them are wearing similar attire: a plain coloured bikini underneath, short shorts, tank and sneakers. Glimmer's bikini was baby pink, wearing light washed short shorts, a tank that says ''I hate boys'' and some white converse. Kat's bikini was green, her shorts dark blue short shorts, wearing her favourite Marvel Avenger's tank with a pair of tie dyed vans. Jo was wearing a purple bikini, acid washed short shorts, a Rolling Stones tank and plain black Nike air max's.

''But, aren't I gonna look like a hoe?'' I say.

''No, now go and get dressed, we gotta leave. We don't wanna miss too much.'' Katniss winks and wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh at her and shake my head, quickly getting dressed. When we're all done, we take a photo then leave.

''Well, well, nice of you guys to finally show up!'' Gale says, smirking at us, the guys looking us up and down. ''Just in time for a game of beer pong!''

* * *

We gather around a ping-pong table, setting up the cups of beer. ''Girls v Boys!'' Finnick says. We groan. We gather round the table, Finnick, Peeta, Marvel, Cato and Gale on one side, and on the other Glim, Me, Kat, Jo and our good friend Cashmere on the girls side. We play a few rounds, and we're all starting to get a bit tipsy.

* * *

It's later in the night, and pretty much everyone but us have left now. We're all dancing by the poolside when I feel a hand grab my wrist pull my body towards them. I turn to see Cato, who snakes his arm around my waist.

''Dance with me?'' Cato says, using that flirty smirk he always uses. We've been best friends since we were tiny, and he was probably doing this to catch some other girl's attention. I roll my eyes at him.

''Not like I get a choice, hmm?'' I say in the flirtiest voice I can muster. We have this weird flirty-banter friendship thing. I don't know. But it never leads to anything, and everyone thinks it will. He shakes his head, and I start to move my hips in time with his. The whole time we're dancing, though, he makes a big effort to always have one part of his body connected with mine. We don't even notice everyone else starting to move away, sitting down by a fire.

Jo wiggles her eyebrows at me, whispers to Glim and Kat, who then turn to face us. They all wink and laugh, and I scowl at them.  
I suddenly slip up, Cato catching me. Our faces are less than inches apart. He moves to close the gap between our lips. What's happening? Just as i could feel his breath warm on my lips, we hear someone clearing their throat. Shit.

''Sorry to interrupt, but its time for our annual start of summer game of truth or dare.'' Gale smirks, walking back towards the others. This makes me smile. Every summer since the 8th grade, we'd make a campfire, sit around it, tell stories and play truth or dare. We awkwardly make our way to sit with the others, where I take a seat inbetween Glimmer and Katniss, carefully keeping my distance from Cato.

''Okay, so this year, we've changed it up a little bit. When it's your turn, you can either choose truth or dare, or spin the bottle. If, say, you spin the bottle but don't want to kiss the person, you can switch to truth or dare. But, you're stuck with the last thing you choose, even if it means revealing an embarrassing secret or jumping off the top of the porch. Got it?'' Peeta says.

''Got it!'' The rest of us chorus. This should be interesting.

**A/N First chapter yay! Left it on a cliffhanger so hopefully you'll want to keep reading, I'll try my best to update regularly. Hope you like it!3**

**~Dreamer**


	2. Kisses & Dares

**GLIMMER'S POV**  
We're all sat around the fire, waiting for Peeta to make his ''announcement''. Cato, Gale and Clove then rejoin the crowd, and I notice them distancing themselves from eachother. Weird, they're usually inseparable.

''Okay, so this year, we've changed it up a little bit. When it's your turn, you can either choose truth or dare, or spin the bottle. If, say, you spin the bottle but don't want to kiss the person, you can switch to truth or dare. But, you're stuck with the last thing you choose, even if it means revealing an embarrassing secret or jumping off the top of the porch. Got it?'' Peeta says.

''Got it!'' The rest of us chorus.

''So, who's going first?'' Finnick asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

''Ooh, me!'' I say. ''Dare.''

''Jump off the roof of the porch.'' Jo challenges.

I huff. ''Fine,I'll spin the damn bottle.'' I spin the bottle, and it lands on Marvel. He grins as I walks towards him.

''So do I have to just kiss him or what?'' I ask.

''Make out!'' Katniss winks. I nods, sit on his lap and we kiss for what seems like ages, but nothing at the same time.

''Whoa, I'm surprise I saw your face again, Marv'' Gale teases. ''How was your game of tonsil tennis?'' He gains a round of 'ewwws' from the girls, laughs from the boys and a triumphant smile from Marvel.

''It was great, thanks.'' He winks in My direction. I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.. We all burst into laughter.

''Me next!'' Finnick says. ''Dare.'' He grins.

''Strip naked and jump in the pool, then sit naked for the rest of the game.'' Clove suggests.

''You just wanna see my body, Clove.'' Finn smirks while taking off his shirt.

''Oh yes, strip for me, Finn.'' Clove teases. I notice Cato tensing up, and I can see the others noticing too. We all exchange looks as Finnick strips off his clothing. He screams, ''WAIT, IS THIS POOL HEATED?'' as he's in the air. We laugh as we hear the loud splash into the water. He walks out, clutching his region, smirking at us. He sits back down at the fire.

''Gale's turn!'' Peeta says.

''Truth.'' He says. We all groan.

''Booooringgg.'' Clove says. He shrugged his shoulders. ''So, do you like Johanna?'' Clove questions.

''Yes, Clove.'' Gale says coolly. ''I like Johanna.'' We can see her cheeks burning. She stares into the fire, trying her best to keep all emotion off her face. Something's up, but I guess we'll find out later. ''Clove's turn.''

''I'll spin the bottle.'' She says, flashing her mischievious smile. Cato tenses up once again as the bottle spins. He relaxes as he realises that it landed on him. He flirtatiously smirks at Clo, who is rolling her eyes. Without hesitation, she walks over to Cato and straddles ontop of him. She cups his face in her hands, locking their lips together. They earn a few wolf whistles from the guys, and OO's from us girls. His hands travel down her waist, tracing circles around her hipbones.

''You guys can stop now.'' Kat says. They go on for another uncomfortable 2 minutes, then Clove climbs off of him, her cheeks turning scarlet.

''Well, I think us gals should head up to bed, night guys!'' Clove says quickly, giving us the 'i need you guys' look. We nod, say our goodnights and then head up to Marvel's room.

**CATO'S POV**  
Clove all of a sudden disconnects our lips, putting out the sparks that i felt just moments before, looking at me startledly. I smile warmly up at her, but she quickly un-attached herself from me, looking flustered. ''Well, I think us gals should head up to bed, night guys!'' Clove said a little too fast. The girls said their goodnights and went up to bed.

Finnick takes a joint from his pocket and lights it, taking a few drags before saying ''Dude, Clo looked pretty freaked when they went up there.'' Directed towards me, passing Gale the joint. We don't smoke infront of the girls. They don't like it.

''I know. I don't know what happened, she came onto me and when I half pulled away she pulled me closer. Then she freaks. I don't get her.'' I sigh, Peeta pats me on the back and Gale passes me the joint. I take a long puff and blow out smoke rings.

''I think I'm totally in with Glim.'' Marvel states, gaining high fives from the guys.

''So, Gale, Jo was pretty quiet after you called her out tonight.'' Peeta says, nudging him in the arm. He smirks at us, an evil glint in his eye.

''By the end of this summer, she'll be mine.''  
**CLOVE'S POV**  
When our lips connect, I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I feel like its just us two, and everything else spaced out. We kiss for what feels like isn't long enough, and when he almost pulls away, I pull him back in for more. I don't know why, but I feel like I need him, long for the feeling of his lips against mine. Wait a minute, this isn't right. Cato is my best friend. I panic, pulling away as quickly as I can, swiftly jumping up.

''Well, I think us gals should head up to bed, night guys!'' I say, mentally cursing myself for the desperation in my voice. I give the girls a pleading look. They nod, we say our goodnights and then go up to Marvel's room.

''What's up, Clo? You look totally stressed!'' Glim says, rubbing my back as I sit on the edge of his King size bed, my body tensing then relaxing at her touch.

''I...I...I don't know what happened. When he kissed me it was like there was something exploding inside me. I don't know what it was, I...I...he...I'm so fucking confused! That feeling's never come over me when I kissed him before, or kissed any other guys. I just don't get it.'' I stutter. I sound like a moron, I can barely manage my words. To be honest, I'm furious at myself and him for making me feel this way. The girls all exchange a look.

''Clo, honey..'' Katniss begins.

Johanna finishes for her. ''Well, we all knew it'd happen sometime It seems, my Clobear, that you're developing a little thing that most people like to call feelings.''

**A/N Hey! Short chapter I know, and really short POV'S but I wanted you to see it from both of their point of views. Can you see my ships forming? I know this chapter seemed pretty predictable, but I have some twists in store;) Hope you enjoy, next chapter will be up by tomorrow.**

**~Dreamer**


	3. Changes & Slumber Party Secrets

**PEETA'S POV**  
I wake up in the morning arms draped over the couch with a massive hangover. I run to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet. I hear a knock on the door.  
''Need any help in there?'' I hear the voice of Kat speak.

''Uh, I think I'm alri-'' I'm cut off by more of my sick coming up from my throat. She opens the door and crouches down next me, rubbing my back soothingly. She runs a hand through my hair and flashes a warm smile.

''Why don't you brush your teeth. I'll make breakfast.'' She offers. I nod in thanks, and she steps out of the bathroom. I sigh, flushing the toilet and grabbing my toothbrush.

We're all sat around Marv's breakfast bar, eating Kat's famous pancakes, chatting about what's to come. Tomorrow, we leave for a camping trip for a week in the woods.  
''Alright, guys, the anti-hangover smoothies are all ready.'' Clove says, pouring the last of it into a glass. We all grab a glass and swallow some painkillers. The morning after is my least favourite time in the world. Even going back for the first day of school seems better.

''I can't wait to see how the girls cope camping.'' Gale laughs.

''Oh, I'm sure we'll be better than you'll be. You'll be crying after a twig snaps in the middle of the night.'' Kat teases him.

''Jo, I still can't believe you're sneaking away from your parents. They're gonna completely fuck you over.'' Glim states.

''They're leaving for vacation tonight, and they're coming home in a week, but by then we'll have left so it'd be too late anyway.'' Jo shrugs. She checks her phone. ''Girls, we gotta leave so we can get ready.'' The girls exchange a confused look, then a knowing one, then a nod.

''What for?'' Marvel pouts. ''I don't want you guys to leave just yet. Its only-'' He pauses, checking the time on his phone. ''1pm already? Fuck.''

''Guuuuuyyyyys come ooooon'' Katniss moans at the girls. They say their goodbyes and head out to Clove's car, but not before Glimmer wraps her arms around Marv's neck, whispers something into his ear, then plants a kiss on his neck. She walks out of the door slamming it behind her, Marvel smirking towards us. Finnick high fives him.

* * *

**KATNISS' POV**  
''Hurry up, girls, we gotta be there in 45 minutes!'' Glimmer squeaks frustratedly, walking out of Clove's bathroom and crossing her arms firmly.

''Guys, I don't know if I can do this.'' I say to them, looking for reassurance.

''Kat, you'll look great! I promise you!'' Clove says to me, rubbing my back, smoothing down her cute tartan dress, placing her bowler hat on her head.

''You're not even going to look much different.'' I mumble, having my back pushed out of the room by Johanna.

''Come on, bitches, we gotta roll!'' Jo says, a mischievious smile on her red lips. We get out of the house, climbing into Glimmer's convertible 're all pretty well off, being upper class, our parents have good jobs and we have pretty big trust funds waiting for us, so we have good cars and big houses. We're not snobs or anything, but we're greatful for what we have. We drive down the highway, the hood of the car down, waving our arms in the air, screaming the lyrics to all the songs that come on the radio. Glim's favourite song, Happy by Pharrell Williams. comes on, and we all scream out the words, gaining looks from other cars around us. Its so awkward when we're at a red light, let me tell you.

''_BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE A ROOM WITHOUT A ROOF. BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE HAPPINESS IS THE TRUTH__. BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! CLAP ALONG IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPINESS IS TO YOU. BECAUSE I'M HAPPY! CLAP ALONG IF YOU FEEL LIKE THAT'S WHAT YOU WANNA DO!_'' We all scream/sing out, dancing around in her car. We reach a red light, and we're still singing, and we hear a bunch of laughs coming from next to us. It's some random guys.

''Nice singing, gals!'' One of the guys says over at us, the top off his convertible. One of his friends wolf whistles, and we laugh at them, singing louder. Jo, however, scowls at them, giving them a nasty hiss. They look mortified, us laughing at them as the light turns green and we speed forward.

* * *

We arrive at the mall, making our way over to Gigi's, our favourite salon.  
''Hello, girls! Nice to see you again! What can we do for you today?'' Gigi asks us, hugging us all. We're regulars here.

''The norm, but with a little somethin' else, if you'd help us, Gee.'' Jo grins at her. Gigi raises her eyebrows and we begin to explain what we'd like to be done.

* * *

''Oh my God, I don't think I'm ready to see this.'' Glimmer says worriedly. ''What if I've made a massive mistake?''

''I'm sure you look amazing, Dolly.'' Clove says. That's our nickname for Glim, because she looks like a perfect barbie doll.

''Remove your masks on three!'' I say, nervous to see what I look like.

''One.'' Jo says.

''Two.'' Glim says.

''Three!'' Me and Clove say in unison. We remove our masks and gasp, looking into our mirrors and then over at eachother.  
Glimmer's hair is still at its long length, just under her chest area. But, the colour has now drasticaly changed into a sweet shade of candyfloss pink. She looks gorgeous, nonetheless. She could dye her hair green and look perfect, though.  
My hair has been dyed from its natural brown to a light blonde-not bleach blonde, I'm not a hoe-, and it doesn't look too bad.  
Clove's hair is still at its usual length, going down to her waist, but is now ombre'd, and she looks like a sweet little fairy. She's always played it on the safe side when it comes to appearance, but she looks perfect nonetheless.  
Johanna has not only cut her hair from its old waist length to a choppy bob, she's dyed it from her natural brown to black with cherry red streaks.

''Oh. My. God.'' We all say in unison.

''So, what do you think, girls?'' Gigi asks us, smiling, looking approvingly at us.

''I love it!'' We say in unison, yet again, grinning at her.

''I'm glad. So, how's about getting those nails done, too? On the house.''

''Oh, yes please, Gee!'' Clove says happily.

* * *

**JOHANNA'S POV**  
I unlock my door, waving goodbye to the girls. I find a note on the fridge, pick it up and read:

Gone already, sorry we left before you were home :( Will miss you sweetie, don't get up to anything. Mom & Dad. xx

I sigh, securing it underneath a fridge magnet before heading upstairs. I'm sorry, Mom. I silently say to her. I get into my room and begin packing a suitcase for what I need for the woods, then one for Ibiza. The idea is that I don't come home before Ibiza so my mom can't stop me going, but I can't take my other bag with me, so I need to take it to Clove's tonight, where I'll be sleeping before we go to the woods. I feel bad for disobeying my over protective mom, but strict parents create sneaky kids, right? I call a cab, and all I can think of is how upset my mom is going to be when she gets home. But, I guess, if you're going to be strict then you need to expect rule breakers. Clove's parents gave up on rules, because every time one was made, she broke it. Obviously my parents are more ambitious.

* * *

I arrive at Clove's and head down to the basement, where Kat and Glim are already waiting.  
''Ready for the first slumber party of the summer?'' Clove grins. ''We were just about to order the pizzas.'' I smile at them mischieviously.

''How many?'' I ask.

''8.'' Glimmer replies, rubbing her rumbling stomach. ''Mama's got a lot of space to fill!'' We all laugh at her, flipping on the tv on the music channel.

''We got a ton of ice cream, candy, soda and booze for the chickflick marathon. We just gotta wait for the pizza and then we can get started!'' Kat says excitedly. We all change into our comfy clothes; shirts we stole off the guys and pyjama shorts. ''I told Peeta that we were gonna voice call the guys, I hope you don't mind that.'' Kat says, her voice going a little quiet as she says Peeta's name.

''When are you two going to admit that you are into eachother?'' Clove asks Kat eagerly.

''This is going to turn into a guy talk session, isnt it.'' Kat mumbles quickly, trying to avoid the question.

''Don't avoid the question!'' I tease, poking her in the stomach.

''He's so not into me.'' Kat says firmly.

''You're so in denial!'' Glimmer says, a little giggle escaping her as she brings her cotton candy coloured hair into a high comfy bun.

''But, if he was, wouldn't he've made a move by now?'' She says consciously, as the rest of us copy Glimmer's hairstyle.

''He's playing hard to get to make you want him more, baby K. You just gotta flirt with someone else 'til he notices that you're not gonna wait around forever.'' Clove says to her, me and Glim nodding in agreement.

''What about you and Cato, Clo? What you gonna do about him?'' Kat asks her.

''I don't even like Cato.'' Clove states firmly, her face turning a faint shade of pink. ''But, if I did, I'd just play hard to get and tease. Guys always want what they think they can't have, a challenge.'' She adds matter of factly.

''I wish I had everything as figured out as you did.'' Kat sighs, dramatically falling back onto Clove, lying on her lap. Clove strokes her head with mock sympathy and we all start laughing.

''So. What about Gale and Jo?'' Glimmer asks directly to me.

''I...I can't go out with Gale.'' I say, stammering a little.

''Why not?'' Glimmer says.

''I..I..you have to promise to never tell a soul what I'm about to tell you.'' I say in a whisper.

''We swear!'' The girls say in unison.

''So last week, Gale told Finn that he liked me...an hour after I slept with him.''

''You slept with gale?'' Clove asks.

''No. Finnick.''

**A/N OO another cliffhanger! Couldn't resist;) Ok so I know I said on the last chapter I'd put up this chapter tomorrow, but I couldn't not upload this, because it sort of ties in with the last chapter. I hope you're enjoying this, their summer will be really starting soon!;)**

**P.S couldn't resist adding in some song lyrics, leave a review, if you don't like me putting them in then tell me. I wanna know what you think!**

**~Dreamer**


	4. Hormones, Throwbacks & Hitting the Road

**CLOVE'S POV**  
''I couldn't have thought of anything more unexpected.'' Kat says quietly.

''And does Gale know?'' Glimmer says.

''No, and I hope he never knows.'' Jo replies with a sigh.

''So what's the problem? What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'' I state, throwing her a box of Nerds. She pours some into her hand and shovels them into her mouth.

''Finnick released the love hormone.'' Jo says, burrying her face in her hands. We all gasp. Sometimes, after a girl has sex with a guy she likes, it releases her 'love hormone'. Basically, an emotional attachment to a guy.

''Holy shit!'' We all say at the same time. Glimmer hands her some vodka which we'd previously set skittles in to make it sweet. She brings the bottle to her lips, taking a long swig.

''I need a smoke. Anyone joining me?'' Jo says, running her hands through her hair. We all nod, and I throw her a pack of cigarettes that I found in our pile of goodies. We only smoke when we're not with the guys, we don't really think they like it. She lights the cigarette, sighing as she lets the nicotine soothe her. We hear a knock on the door.

''Pizza's here. Hey, what do you say, we put on Mean Girls, grab the ice cream from the freezer and get this party started, hmm?'' Kat says, trying to lighten the mood. We all cheer in response as I grab the disk from the pile and put it into the Xbox. Glimmer grabs 4 tubs of Ben & Jerry's from the mini freezer, Johanna sets all the covers on the floor and Kat arrives at the doorway with 10 boxes of pizza.

''They pissed up the order, didn't they!'' She grins, opening up four of the pizza boxes.

* * *

It's now about 2 in the morning. We're all cuddled up, makeup smudged all over our faces from the previous movie, Marley & Me. There are about 7 pizza boxes and countless empty tubs of Ben & Jerry's strewn around the floor, followed by a few empty vodka bottles and the packaging of our candy & snacks. We're now watching The Notebook.

''He jumped on the fucking ferris wheel for her!'' Glim squeaks, even though we've all seen this movie millions of times.

''That shit doesn't even happen.'' Jo says, attempting to wipe some smudged mascara from her face.

''I blame movies for my high expectations.'' I say, chucking an empty ice cream tub at the tv screen.

''Boys aren't even like this, they just wanna get into our pants. I wanna meet a real fucking gentleman this summer.'' Kat says, shovelling a spoonful of Baked Alaska ice cream that she topped with toffee popcorn into her mouth.

The light flicks on. ''What the fuck happened to this place?'' We jump at the masculine voice coming from the doorway. We turn around to face none other than our guys.

''You made me crap myself, God, guys.'' I sigh. ''And anyway. Girl's night happened. Speaking of which, you're invading.''

''Couldn't you have warned us? I-well we-look like trainwrecks.'' Glimmer huffs.

''Holy shit, what happened to your hair guys?'' Finnick says, bursting into the room from behind the guys.

''It got dyed.'' Kat says sarcastically, playing with a blonde lock that came loose from her bun.

''No shit.'' Cato said also emerging from the doorframe.

''Well, we already brought our stuff for tomorrow, so we're not going back home now.'' Gale says firmly, throwing himself on the couch. I sigh, and pinch him in his weak spot, causing him to fall off the couch.

''If you're staying, you're staying in the guest room. Get out. Go.'' I say firmly, pushing them out of the door. They whine and groan. It's a sure good thing my parents are out of town for the whole summer, if they were here they'd sure as hell throw a fit. They're barely ever here anyway, so I basically just live with the househeld, Hilary. She lets me do what I want, though, so I go about my business without being bothered.

''Right, so, back to the movie?'' Jo says? We all cheer, getting back under the covers, food in one hand and drinks in the other.

**MARVEL'S POV**  
''Well, that completely spoils this evening's plans.'' Gale, sulking slightly as we head up the stairs to Clove's guest rooms. We walk into the room, which has 3 sets of bunkbeds.

''Shotgun this bunk!'' Finnick says, like a 7 year old, climbing to the top bunk of the bed nearest the window.

I think about what I'd overheard just before we walked in on the girls. ''Boys aren't even like this, they just wanna get into our pants. I wanna meet a real fucking gentleman this summer.''

''Hey, Peeta, I think I have an idea about how you can win over Kat.'' I say to him. His face lights up.

''Really? How?'' He asks eagerly.

''Well, before we went in, I heard her saying something about wanting a real gentleman, not just someone wanting to get into her pants.'' I say before removing my shirt and climbing into one of the beds.  
''The big problem. That _is _what we want. Why can't they just see we want a bit of fun?'' Gale groans.

''Not all of us just want to get into their pants.'' Peeta huffs.

''Aah, I see where this is going.'' Cato says. ''You gotta buy her flowers, take her on romantic dates, tell her that you love her. We gotta stop letting the girls watch those movies.''

''I can tell this summer's gonna mean hard work.'' Peeta says. We all laugh.

''We gotta make it amazing, though, guys. Next year, we're seniors. This is one of the last summer's we're gonna have like this.'' Finnick says.

''That was totally cliche.'' I groan. He chucks a pillow at my face from across the room. ''But you're right. This summer's gonna be the best one yet.'' I throw the pillow back at him.

''Last summer will be hard to beat.'' Cato says, a sincere smile creeping onto his mouth. We all start smiling at the memory. We went on a trip to Florida last year, but had to be accompanied by Johanna's mom. So you can tell where that went, a little family holiday-ish. But it was amazing, nonetheless. This year, we're going places on our own and getting our first taste of independance meaning a crazy, drunk, fucked up holiday. Well, atleast that's what it means for us guys. God knows whats going on in the girls minds.

''Yeah, it will. Try get some sleep, guys, we're gonna need it for the road trip tomorrow.'' Gale says with a yawn. All of the guys drifted off to sleep except me, and I lay staring at the ceiling for a while. I hear the door creak open quietly, and see one of the girls walk in. She creeps up to the bunk bed containing Gale and Peeta, obviously checking who they were.

''Hello?'' I whisper, hoping she'd hear.

''Marv?'' I hear the whisper of Glimmer.

''Hey, dolly.'' I whisper down at her. She tugs on my hand and I quietly climb down from my bed. She leads me out of the room, closing the door behind us, and into the master bedroom. She pushes me down on the bed as she closes the door behind us and locks it.

**KATNISS' POV**  
I'm woken up by the sunlight peeping through the blinds. I sigh, sitting up as I try to open my eyes. I look around, to find Clove asleep in the middle of me and sleeping beauty Johanna, Glimmer gone and the room completely clean. Damn, her housekeeper is quiet. I'm not hungover, thank fuck, because i didnt drink that much last night. Atleast that'll make today slightly easier. I shake my two best friends awake, earning a slap from Johanna and a loud groan from Clove.

''What time is it?'' They grumble in unison, sitting up in bed.

''THE LIGHT.'' Clove gasps as her big brown eyes flutter open. I grab my phone from the side. 7:23.

''Fuck, girls, we gotta get ready. We need to leave in 2 and a half hours!'' I say quickly, urging them to wake up. They groan, scratching their heads. ''I'll make breakfast.''

We head up the stairs of the basement and the smell of bacon and eggs hits us. We walk into the kitchen to see Glim and the guys all laughing and cooking breakfast. We see a plate full of pancakes and muffins, bacon and eggs in the frying pans.

''Morning, sleeping beauties!'' Glimmer smiles warmly at us, pulling us into a girl hug. ''Go up and get dressed and ready, I'll be up in a sec. Breakfast will be waiting for us down here. We can leave when we've finished,maybe even leave early?''

''You guys are the greatest!'' Clove says, hugging them all quickly, her hug with Cato lingering a little longer. Me and Jo smirk at eachother before we head upstairs. We all jump in the shower, laughing as we have a soap fight, washing eachother's hair just like we did in 5th grade. We quickly brush our teeth and dress ourselves. I look at Clove, wearing a pair of worn out hotpants, a redtartan shirt wrapped round her waist, a black 'All Time Low' tee tucked into her shorts,and a pair of worn out white converse. Johanna wears black wet look leggings, an oversized green tanktop with a black bandeau, a red bandana in her hair and a matching pair of red vans on her feet. I wore a pair of acid wash hotpants, a spiral tie dyed tee tucked into it, and a pair of blue Nike blazers. Glimmer wears a denim skater skirt, a loose black croptop and lilac and black Nike air max's.

We walk downstairs, greeting the guys, having our breakfast. We actually hired a minibus drive around in, since there's nine of us. We pack up the car and are out of the driveway by 9:30 A.M.

The drive to the campsite, Oakley Parks-which is situated on the edge of a woodland area next to a beach-took around 3 painful hours. Tone-deaf singing, teasing, loud laughter. Unfortunately, I drew the short straw, so I had to drive. The guys thought it'd be funny to throw various object at me, nearly causing us to crash. By the time we're there I'm totally stressed out.

**A/N: Omg this chapter was sooo boring it was just a filler I'm sorry! I'm getting into it though, don't worry, which ships do you want to see happening? Even though it's pretty clear who likes who, I could still change it up.**

**~Dreamer**


	5. Carnivals, Confessions & New Competition

**KATNISS' POV**

We've been here three hours and the guys haven't got the tents up yet. It's hilarious. The guys won't let us offer to help, and even if they would, we probably wouldn't help anyway. Watching them struggle is hilarious, but its getting a litte boring.

''Girls, how bout we go do some exploring? I'm getting bored.'' I suggest, taking Peeta's black snapback and placing it backwards on my head.

''Hey, I wanna come! And, give that back.'' Peeta replies. I shake my head, laughing as I clasp the hat to my head. ''Whatever, I like it on you anyway.'' I blush, looking down at the floor, but not before seeing the whole group exchange a look.

''Yah, we'll come. Let me grab our shades and we'll be off.'' Clove says, disappearing behind the car.

''We driving?'' Glim asks.

''Nah, lets walk. Feels more adventurous!'' Jo says, grabbing a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses from Clove's hands. Clove puts on her own white Ray-Bans on, while I put on my black ones, and Glimmer puts on her black cat eye style glasses.

''Bye, boys, we'll be expecting the tents up by the time we're back!'' Glimmer says over her shoulder as we link arms and walk away laughing at them.

''To the woods or the town?'' Clove asks.

''Town, we'll leave the woods for later.'' I say back. I've always loved the woods. The way pine needles smell, the feeling of the leaves under my feet. To me, that's bliss, so I want to save the best for last.

* * *

''Can we live here forever? They have everything you could ever want here!'' Johanna says, pointing towards the town to the right of us. For as far as we could see, there were street performers, carnival floats, tiny carts selling everything from popcorn and candyfloss to massive pink feather boa's and glowsticks. Then I spot the posters.

''Am I the only one who just realised that we came here on carnival week?!'' I say excitedly, pointing towards the wall that's plastered with posters.

''I'm pretty sure we all did, Kat! Whoa, this is amazing!'' Clove says, smiling sincerely, but a hint of sarcasm still in her voice.

Jo points towards a wall. ''There's a fairground, too! I feel like a kid again.'' She says, and all of us grin.

''I wanna grab a bite to eat. Lets head to Taco Bell!'' Glim says, dragging us towards the restaurant. It's as we're waiting for our order, me and Clove go over to the counter to get some napkins, that two boys bumped into us. I stared up at the boy who's chest I fell into. He had dark skin, dark brown eyes that, and was very muscular. I grab on to his arm to steady myself, but take the time to also check out his muscles. He smirks down at me.

''You must work out a lot.'' I laugh at him, tucking a bit of my tee that came out of my shorts and adjusting my sunglasses, mentally thanking God that I wore them, because if not, he'd probably see me freaking.

''Yeah, you could say that.'' He had a certain look about him that made me want to know him. I try to resist the temptation of mentally undressing him, so I look down awkwardly. He was wearing a tank that showed off a lot of that muscle.

''Sorry for bumping into you. I'll, uh, just get out of your way.'' I say, about to head over to the counter when he laughed gruffly.

''It's okay. Bumping into you was probably the best thing that happened to me all day.'' He said, flashing me a badboy grin.

''Well, you and me both.'' I throw back, trying to act cool. God dammit Katniss, I'm about as flirty as a grain of sand.

''I'm Thresh.''

''Katniss.''

''I haven't seen you around here before.'' He says to me, slightly questioningly.

''I'm on holiday I guess.'' I reply coyly. Well, as coyly as I could get. Forget what I said, I'm less flirty than a grain of sand.

''So, what's it gonna take to talk you into giving me your number?'' He asks me, the grin never leaving his mouth.

''Hmm...diamonds, pearls, a year's worth of Mcdonalds?'' I joke. He laughs at me.

''Gorgeous, and funny.'' He compliments in a flirtatious yet jokey tone.

''Damn, you're cheesy.'' I laugh at him. I grab a napkin, scribble down my number and give it to him. ''Text me whenever.'' I say over my shoulder, walking back towards Jo and Glimmer. They raise their eyebrows at me.

''He's called Thresh, he's from here, he's super cute and he has my number.'' I say to them grinning. They high five me triumphantly.

''So, you think he's your ''gentleman?'''' Glim asks nudging me, wiggling her eyebrows.

''Who knows.'' I say, considering the situation. ''But I don't just want a summer fling. You know, how you promise you'll call or text every day and never fall out of love, then two weeks later give up and break up because of lack of communication.''

''Well, it seems Clove is thinking the same way.'' Jo says and point towards Clove, who's stood with the other guy-who could be Cato's brother-close by where I was with Thresh. And, by the look on his face, she's totally rejecting him.

**CLOVE'S POV**

''Watch where you're going, for God's sake!'' I say as a body bumps into mine. A pair of hands steadies me as I'm about to fall. I scowl, looking up to see the face of a perfectly tanned, blonde haired blue eyed boy who was crazy muscular. He resembled Cato quite a lot.

''Sorry, gorgeous, I don't know how I didn't see you there.'' He said in what should be a seductive tone, but to me just sounds kind of low and stupid.

''Well I am 5''2, Its not hard to not see me.'' I shrug, not complying with his pickup line.

''Whoa, slow down, baby. I was just trying to be friendly.'' He said, putting his hands up like he was a criminal.

''I'm not your baby.'' I said to him, staring at the ground. He looks stunned. ''Oh, I wasn't what you expected, was I? Surprised that I'm not tripping over myself just to get a glimpse of you?'' I smirk at him.

''Feisty. I like that. Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Gloss. And you are?'' He asks me.

''Not interested.'' I say bluntly. He raises his eyebrows. I sigh. ''Clove.''

''Well, Clove, how about I give you my number and maybe you can text me later?'' He says, hoping to get lucky. I roll my eyes.

''You're gonna have to try harder than some cheesy compliments and that wink, you know.'' I reply impatiently.

''Like what?'' Gloss asked, equally as impatient.

''I'm not your little toy, and there's no way you're getting some with me, so if that's all you wanted you can go now.'' I almost hiss, tone and eyes icy as ever. I turn on my heel to walk away.

''This isn't the last you'll see of me, Clover.'' He calls over.

''It's Clove.'' I call over my shoulder, walking back to the girls. Nothing annoys me more than a guy I don't even know trying to hit on me.

''Who was that God?'' Johanna asked.

''I don't know, his name was Gloss and he was hitting on me. He tried to give me his number, but I declined.'' I explain. ''Nothing much.''

''You passed up him? He's gorgeous!'' Jo gasped.

''He's all yours.'' I laugh at her.

''I already have enough boy drama.'' She mumbles, sipping on her Mountain Dew slush as she takes the tray of tacos from the workers. We sit down at a table.

''So, Kat, who's the new friend?'' I say, wiggling my eyebrows. She playfully slaps my arm.

''He's called Thresh. He's from around here.'' Kat explains to me.

''And he's totally eyeing you up.'' I say, nodding towards his table. She looks over at him, and he starts to smirk. They hold eye contact for a while, they're practically having eye sex.

''Blondie over there looks like a lost puppy.'' Glim almost snorts. I look at him, and he's looking in my direction longingly. I roll my eyes. We finish and decide to go back to the camp.

**GALE'S POV**

''They better love us for this.'' Finnick grumbles, throwing the covers over an air mattress he'd just pumped up.

''I'm not sharing this food. I hope for their sake they've already eaten out.'' Cato says, taking a bite out of the sandwich he'd just made.

''Gale, dude, if you're done staring at nothing wondering where Jo is, could you help us?'' Marvel moans at me, throwing an empty plastic bottle at me. I rub my head and stand up, beginning to pump up the last bed. We hear giggles and girly voices, and the zip of our tent opening up.

''Nice to see you guys have accomplished something while we were gone.'' Glimmer says, fake applauding us.

''We got you guys some Taco Bell while we were out, we felt kinda bad.'' Clove holds up a bag full of tacos. Finnick eagerly pounces on it.

''So, other than food places, did you girls find anything while we were here doing hard manual labour?'' Peeta asks playfully.

''Well, we came here on carnival week, so the place is crawling with floats and cute carts and street performers. We didn't go that far in, but we saw posters advertising a fairground, too.'' Kat responds, fixing Peeta's hat on her hair.''We haven't checked out the woods yet, though.''

The wood's is Kat & I's favourite place. We used to play in the woods a lot as kids, with fake bows and arrows, pretending to shoot the rabbits and squirrels that would pass by us.

''God, its getting cold. Where did you guys put my suitcase? I need a jacket.'' Glimmer says. I'm about to point towards her big pink suitcase when Marvel pulls off his sweatshirt and hands it to Glimmer. A blush creeps onto her face as she accepts it, pulling it over her head.

The three other girls exchange a smirk, putting on their own sweaters. You can see the disappointed looks on Cato and Peeta's faces, because they knew that the girls wouldn't have accepted theirs.

''Lets make a campfire.'' Cato suggests. We all go outside, finding random logs and making them into a square. By the time we've finished setting up our little area and getting wood for the fire, its dark.

''Where's Peeta?'' Marvel asks as he lights the fire. We hear a bump, a loud curse, and Peeta emerges from the car. He holds up sticks, marshmallows and graham crackers.

* * *

We've been around the campfire for about an hour now, the taste of smores and vodka remains in my mouth. Marvel wraps his arms around Glimmer's waist protectively as Finnick makes a joke about Glimmer's bust.

''What's going on with you two?'' I ask suspiciously.

''Are you guys dating or not?'' Peeta says, asking the question we've all been wanting to know the answer to. They look at eachother for a moment and they both shrug.

''I don't know, are we?'' They say in unison.

''Yes.'' Johanna says, answering for them.

''Well, yes then.'' Marvel says. Glimmer blushes, nuzzling herself into his neck. We all make gagging noises, and Marvel holds up the middle finger. Kat is looking down at her phone, eagerly tapping away at the screen.

''Ooh, Kat, are you talking to Thresh?'' Clove nudges her, giggling slightly. Thresh?

''Thresh?'' Peeta questions, mirroring my thoughts.

''Yeah, Clo.'' She grins at her. ''Oh, he's just a guy I met today.''

''Oh, right.'' Peeta says, his jaw clenching. ''I'm getting tired, I'm gonna hit the sack. Night guys!''

''Night Peeta!'' We all chorus.

''He's gonna go back and cry.'' Glimmer teases Katniss, nodding towards Peeta, who is making his way back to the tent.

''No he isn't.'' Katniss says, tapping away at her screen. ''Nothing was even going on with us.''

''I thought you guys had sex.'' Clove says, bracing herself for a slap. She was right to brace herself as a slap came.

''No, God no.'' Kat says laughing. ''Noo, remember, that's Jo and-'' She slaps her hand over her mouth, as if she wasn't supposed to say it.

''Jo and who?'' Cato asks.

''God dammit, Katniss!'' Jo says, slapping Kat over the head. ''Well, they were gonna find out eventually.''

''Are you sure you wanna do this, Jo?'' Glimmer asks, flashing her an alarmed look, then looking my way, then looking over at Finnick, who's face is plastered with a guilty look, facing the floor.

''It was Finnick.'' I said, piecing it together. They both nod and we sit in silence for an uncomfortable few minutes. ''When?''

''It, uh..'' Jo says. ''Gale, can we talk?''

I nod, and follow her away from the others, and she stands behind a tree.

''When was it, Jo?'' I ask again.

''It was before you told me.'' She says. ''But, it was the saturday before the party.''

The night I told her and Finnick about my feelings for her.

**A/N: Idek, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review telling me what you want to happen and what other characters you want in the story please!**

**~Dreamer**


	6. Sexting, Shopping & New Discoveries

**JOHANNA'S POV**

''It, uh..'' I stutter. ''Gale, can we talk?''

He nods at me, and I lead him away from the rest of the group. This is going to be what ruins everything, and I know it. I stop behind a tree, inhaling deeply. I'm about to explain, but he breaks the silence before I can.

''When was it, Jo?'' He says. I can hear his voice shaking a tiny bit. I swallow hard.

''It was before you told me.'' I insist. ''But, it was the saturday before the party.''

His face falls, he's quiet for a moment.

''So, you and him. You're together now?'' He asks, the shaking in his voice becoming more apparent.

''No, we're not. It would be weird. Finnick is my best friend.'' I say to him, lifting his chin to avert his constant gaze from the floor.

''That would be weird, but the sex was fine.'' He laughs hollowly. I sigh.

''Gale, I'm sorry. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have done it, bu-''

''Jo, it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna get in the way of anything you want. I still like you, Jo, but if you like him I'm totally fine. Friends, like we always have been.'' He says to me, before turning and walking away. I sigh, pulling a cigarette out of my pocket and lighting it, attempting to process what just happened. I come back to the campfire to find the Clo, Kat and Finnick are the only ones there, and they're just about to put out the fire.

''Can we have a moment?'' Finn asks Kat and Clo, who nod, heading back to the tent.

''Look, Jo, I know Gale really likes you. But I also really like you, and-'' I cut him off.

''Gale said he just wants to be friends with me anyway.'' I say, trying to reassure him.

''He's going to hate me.'' Finn says quietly.

''He won't. I talked to him. It's all cleared up.'' I assure. That's a lie. But I'll sort it tomorrow, right now I can't be dealing with that.

''Are you sure? I don't want to make any move knowing that Gale will snap.'' He says to me. I nod at him, smiling weakly. We make our way back to the massive tent. It has a big center, with 5 little compartments coming off the sides. In each of the compartments there's one bed, and there's two in the middle. All of the guys insisted on having their own compartment, complaining that if they shared a bed, it would be seen as 'queer'. So, Kat, Clo and I are in the middle, the guys are all in their compartments dozing away, and our guess is that Glim has disappeared into Marvel's tent compartment. It wasn't hard to guess, because we could hear the moans that they were trying hard to muffle. We exchange a look before deciding to sit outside again, being pretty grossed out by the noises.

''Jeez, Kat, you're still texting that Thresh guy?'' Clo asks, lighting a cigarette before taking a long drag and blowing smoke rings.

''Yeah, he's sweet.'' She says, a blush creeping onto her face.

''Oh my God, look, a squirrel!'' I say, pointing towards a nearby tree. As Kat looks over, I snatch the phone from her hand and read her messages. By the time she looks back, i've already read some of their conversation. ''I never thought I'd see the day where Katniss Everdeen was sexting!'' I shriek, falling on the floor laughing. I show Clove the screen, and we're both in fits, barely breathing. Kat isn't so amused.

''Guys, shut up!'' She huffs, snatching back her phone and crossing her arms. We finally stop laughing. We all exchange a look, then Clove and I burst out laughing again. Her cheeks are scarlet at this point.

''I'm sorry Kat.'' I say in between laughs.

We hear the tent unzip behind us. I shine my flashlight into the face of Peeta.

''Jeez, Jo! Get that out of my face.'' He says, one hand over his eyes, the other waving away the torch. I laugh and turn it away from him.

''You know, Jo, I'm super tired. Are you tired?'' Clove shoots me a look. I catch on after a confused second.

''Yeah, I could pass out any second now. Night, Kat. Night, Peeta.'' I say, Kat shooting me and Clove a look. Me and her laugh back at her, heading into the tent.

**PEETA'S POV**

''Oh my god, look, a squirrel!'' I hear a feminine voice yell, waking me from my slumber. ''I never thought I'd see the day where Katniss Everdeen was sexting!'' The voice added even louder, shrieking with laughter. A second laughter erupts after a while.

''Guys, shut up!'' Another voice huffs. The laughter stops for all of 30 seconds, then begins again. I get up out of my bed, scratching my neck as I head towards the 'door'.

''I'm sorry, Kat.'' A voice says as I unzip the tent. A light flashes in my face, and I see Jo, Kat and Clo sat down below me.

''Jeez, Jo! Get that out of my face.'' I say, covering my eye and waving away the torch.

''You know, Jo, I'm super tired. Are you tired?'' Clove shoots Jo a look. After a second, Johanna replies.

''Yeah, I could pass out any second now. Night, Kat. Night, Peeta.''

She sighs, places a cigarette inbetween her lips, lights it up and takes a drag. I sit down beside her. She points the cigarette towards me. I accept, taking a small drag before handing it back to her.

''I thought you girls didn't like smoking.'' I say to her as she does a few smoke tricks.

''We thought it was you guys who didn't like us smoking.'' She said, sounding slightly confused. I laugh, the sound slightly hollower than I'd intended.

''So, how's Mr. Thresh?'' I say, wiggling my eyebrows. It really does kill me inside, but whatever, I guess she's happy.

''He's good. He's so sweet, you know. But I don't want to get too close, you know, he'll forget my name soon enough.'' She says frowning slightly, placing the cigarette between her full lips. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. She doesn't want to get too close! Her teeth chatter quietly, as if she's trying to hide it. I notice she isn't wearing the sweater she wore earlier. I take my sweater off and offer it to her.

''You'll get cold.'' She says, shaking her head.

''Just take it, Kat.'' I laugh at her, placing it on her lap. She agrees, pulling it over her head.

''I might just have to keep this, it's really comfy.'' She winks at me.

''Keep it. I like it better on you anyway.'' I say to her, flashing a smile.

''What do you say we go for a walk on the beach?'' Kat suggests. I nod, getting up. She holds her hands out, gesturing me to help her up, and I did so. One hand let go, but the other stayed interlocked with mine for the whole walk.

**GLIMMER'S POV**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Marvel's voice whispering in my ear.

''Morning, princess.'' He says, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling the cover up over our heads. I turn to face him and smile at him. He goes in for a kiss, and I almost follow through, but pull back in the last second.

''We haven't brushed our teeth, that'd be gross!'' I say to him, grinning at his disappointment.

''You're such a tease, Glimmer Starling.'' He sighs at me as we get up. I sigh, getting my phone from its battery-powered charger. 10:36 AM already?

I walk out of Marvel's compartment, taking the two braids out that were in my hair. I approach the beds slowly and quietly, kneeling down beside their faces.

''GET THE FUCK UP!'' I scream as loud as I can, jumping back quickly as to not get in the way of any punches thrown.

''No, too early.'' Clo grumbles pulling a pillow over her head.

''What she said.'' Kat replies, throwing a spare pillow at my face. I throw it on top of Jo, who just growls and puts up her middle finger.

''You can either get up now, or I can get the water bucket.'' I say, playfully but evilly. They immediately sit upright, rubbing their eyes.

''You wouldn't dare.'' Clove says, quickly jumping out of bed.

''Oh, but yes I would.'' I say, holding a bucket up for them to see.

* * *

Within ten minutes, we're all headed up to the washrooms for the camp site. We go up, have a shower, shave our legs, condition our hair, the lot. We dry our hair then straighten it down before applying our makeup in the small mirrors. I get dressed in a tight grey midi skirt, a tight coral crop top and black chelsea boots. Clove wears a short sleeved grey swing dress with frilly socks and white converse, with her signature bowler hat on her head. Katniss wears a black skater skirt with a short sleeved light washed denim button up, complete with blue and black Nike air max and Jo's red bandana on her head. Jo also wears a skater skirt, but hers is denim, and she wears it with a short sleeved tartan tee and some black Nike blazers.

''What even are our plans for today?'' Clove asks as she brushes out her blonde and brown locks.

''Remember that massive mall we found?'' Jo says smirking. Kat holds up her gold credit card and we all laugh at her.

''Damn, we all actually look like girls for once.'' Kat jokes, gesturing toward our skirts. ''If we werent wearing sneakers.''

''Come on, the guys are probably waiting. We've been in here for nearly two hours.'' I say, motioning towards the door. We grab our stuff and get back to the camp.

''Woah, you guys actually look like girls for once!'' Cato jokes, looking us up and down. Clove whacks him around the head, hard. He fake pouts before rubbing the back of his head.

''What are the plans for today, girls?'' Peeta asks, emerging from his compartment in only sweat pants. Damn, when did Peeta start working out?

''We're going shopping, if you wanna join us.'' Jo says, throwing her things on the floor. The guys groan, but its not like they have anything better to do. Ten minutes later, we're all in the car on our way to the mall.

''Can we just wait in Gamestop and play on the Xbox's?'' Gale asks, looking pleadingly over at Gamestop. We shake our heads and laugh at his false pout.

''Oh, no, we need people to hold our bags.'' I say teasingly, but I do mean it. ''To Forever 21!'' I declare, as me and the girls charge towards the store, the guys trailing behind us mumbling curse words. We spend about 4 hours in shops trying on just about everything we could find. The boys arm's were weighed down with our bags. We'd bought, well, just about everything we could find. Including Penny boards, which everyone is claiming that they can ride. Probably not.

**CLOVE'S POV**

We figured we tortured the guys for long enough so we agreed to go to In-N-Out. As we all sat down in a booth to eat, I hear a voice I recognise but can't quite pinpoint.

''Kat, look! Its Thresh!'' Jo says, pointing towards him.

''Who's the girl?'' Glimmer asks. I spot the redhead beside him holding his hand laughing.

''I have no idea.'' Katniss says suspiciously. ''Clove? Come over with me?'' She asks me, shooting a pleading look. I nod quickly, sliding over Cato and Finnick to get out of the booth, earning wolf whistles from them both. I roll my eyes and follow Katniss over to where Thresh and the girl is.

''Hi, Thresh.'' She says, tapping him on the shoulder. He spins around and looks at her with alarmed facial expressions.

''Kat, wow, what a surprise.'' He says, but seems stunned.

''Who's this, Thresh?'' The girl turns around, flashing a warm smile, emerald eyes glistening. She's gorgeous, but she has nothing on Katniss.

''Jackie, this is Katniss. Kat, this is Jackie, my,uhh..''

''Your what?'' Katniss asks narrowing her eyes.

''My girlfriend.''

**A/N: I feel evil heheh, this chapter was kind of a bit of a filler and I wanted some Everlark in the story. Foxface is here:)))) Next chapter will have some Clato in it for all you shippers.;)**

**~Dreamer**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

**Hey! So sorry this isnt an update:( Had a bit of writers block but a new chapter will be up by tomorrow. Give me some ideas about what you want to happen while you wait.:)**

**~DREAMER**


	8. Un-made Decisions & Denied Feelings

**KATNISS' POV**

''Jackie, this is Katniss. Kat, this is Jackie, my,uhh..''

''Your what?'' I ask, even though I already know what the answer will be.

''My girlfriend.'' I was expecting it, but hearing it really left me stunned. Clove shoots him a look, almost as if her eyes were daggers and they were piercing him. His face looks ashamed.

''I, uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom.'' Jackie says, awkwardly pushing her way through the crowd making her way to the restrooms.

''How fucking dare you?!'' I almost screech in his face. ''You tried to get in with me and you never thought to mention that you had a girlfriend?''

''Katniss, I'm sorry. But, in my defence, you never did ask if I was single.'' He says, pathetically trying to defend himself. I narrow my eyes at him before my palm comes into contact with his face, giving him a death slap. The whole restaurant is silent.

''What, so you thought that you could cheat, did you?'' I ask rhetorically. ''Delete my number and never come into contact with me again.'' I say, spinning on my heel to walk away, Clove behind me pissing herself with laughter. I grit my teeth and keep my expression clear of emotion.

''How about we take these to go, get back to the camp?'' Peeta says, sensing me tensing up. I don't know how he manages to always read my emotions. It feels like he knows me better than I know me. Woah, I sound like the voiceover of the girl in chickflicks.

* * *

''You okay?'' Peeta asks, sitting down next to me on the blowup bed I've been hiding under for about an hour now. He pulls back the covers and I groan, pulling the cover back over me. He laughs lightly. ''I'll take that as a no.'' He says afterwards.

''I hate boys.'' I say to him as I sit up and face him. He false pouts, then bursts into laughter. ''Oh, you know what I mean.'' He puts on an over-enthusiastic grin.

''You know, not all guys just want to mess you around, Katniss.'' He says looking downwards.

''Tell that to Thresh, and the only guy I've ever been out with.'' I laugh hollowly. My encounters with boys don't seem to be very successful, but I don't have too much experience, so who knows. ''Maybe all of those girls on tumblr are right. Guys might literally all be the same.''

He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. He looks into my eyes, and our eyes immediately lock. Without breaking the eye contact, he pushes a strand of my blonde hair away from my face. His hand moves to the back of my head, and he slowly leans in. I can feel his warm breath on my lips. I'm frozen by his touch. After a few long moments, he joins our lips, breaking the tension. His arms find their way around my waist and I play with his hair as we deepen the kiss. Eventually, I pull away, breathless and speechless.

''Not all guys, Katniss.'' He says softly before lying down. I lay down next to him, and we lay there in silence. Not awkward, uncomfortable silence, but a nice comforting one. The tent entrance unzips.

''Katniss? Can you help me with something?'' Cato asks me.

''Sure.'' I say,getting up with a sigh. We get out of the tent and he leads around to the back, away from the others.

''So, All Time Low is Clove's favourite band, right?''

''Yes, just cut to the chase, Anderson.''

''Do you think she'd go with me to one of their concerts after Ibiza?'' He asks me, his eyes softer than I'd ever seen them. I smile, this isn't like Cato to go out of his way.

''You really like her, don't you?'' I say, a grin on my face.

''Um, no I don't! She's just my best friend, and her birthday's coming up.'' Cato says.

''It's in a month and a half, isnt it a little early?'' I question.

''Front row seats are hard to find, Katniss. Does it really matter when?'' He says, and I can see him growing frustrated.

''Sorry, Cato. Yeah, of course, she'd go with you.'' I assure him. His face lights up, which he immediately tries to cover up. He runs off towards the others, and I follow.

**FINNICK'S POV**

When everyone's headed back to the tent to go to bed, I pull Johanna back behind the tent.

''Can you tell me where we stand, please? because I haven't a clue.'' I say to her. Her eyes drop to the ground.

''Oh, Finnick, I don't know.'' She says quietly. There's guilt in her eyes.

''Do you like me or do you like him?''

''I don't know, okay! I'm not trying to mess you around, I just don't know what to do. I like you, but at the same time I like him, and-'' She's cut off by my lips crashing onto hers.I hoist her up ontop of me and wrap her legs around my waist, my back leaning on a tree. She licks my lips asking for entry, and I part my lips. I savour the taste of her mouth, the partial cigarette bitterness, partial taste of fruit gum. We kiss for what feels like ages, but not long enough. I snap out of my trance.

''Make up your mind. I can't wait forever.'' I say a little to harshly before turning and walking away. I hear her sigh from behind me.

**GLIMMER'S POV**

''I can't sleep.'' Katniss says to Clove and I. I check the time on my phone, 1. A.M. Finnick walks back into the tent.

''Where's Johanna?'' I ask him.

''She's just coming back now.'' He says bluntly before going into his compartment.

''What's with him?'' I say.

''Nothing. You know these are 'walls' are just made of canvas. I can hear you still.'' He says, his tone aggressive.

''Whoa, sorry. Night, Finn.'' I reply, slightly taken aback.

* * *

''It's 3 A.M., I'm starting to get worried. Should we go looking for her?'' Clove suggests.

''Should we get the guys up to help us?'' Kat suggests, and we both nod. We unzip all of their compartments, shaking them. When I get to Marvels, he groans, pulls me down next to him and wraps his arms around my waist.

''I was sleeping.'' He grumbled.

''Come on, cranky. Jo's gone missing and we need to look for her.'' I say, worming my way out of his grasp, and going to unzip the tent. We all stand outside awkwardly for a moment.

''Okay, we should split in half. One half looking on the beach, one half in the woods.'' Gale says.

''Perfect. Me, Glimmer, Clove and Cato will check out the woods while you, Finn, Kat and Peeta check the beach.'' Marvel says, slipping his hand through mine. Katniss groans, and Gale laughs, messing up her hair. She growls at him, fixing it again. We set off, going our separate ways. ''Run away from them.'' Marvel commands.

''Why?'' I ask.

''Just do it!'' He whispers, taking my hand and running, pulling me along behind him.

**CLOVE'S POV**

Marvel and Glimmer take off forward, leaving me with Cato. I don't know if I should be mad or proud. I've never seem Glim run that fast.

''Johanna?'' I start to yell. ''Johanna? Come back, this isn't funny Jo.''

Cato then joins in. ''Come on, Jo! We've been crazy worried.''

''Well, that's not entirely true, you've only been awake for 30 minutes.'' I reply to him, even though he was talking to Johanna, who still hasn't made an appearance.

''You're so pedantic, Clove.'' He says to me, ruffling my hair. I immediately grab his wrist and twist his arm back. He lets out a girly squeal. I release his wrist before I burst out laughing, him scowling at me rubbing his wrist. ''Not cool.''

''You should know better than to touch a girls hair, blondie.'' I retort, checking my nail varnish for any chips. He laughs at me.

''What's so funny?''

''You're cute when you're aggressive.'' He teases. Atleast I think he's teasing. Is he flirting with me? Nah, that's stupid, boys don't flirt with me. Especially hot ones. Wait a minute. Damn you, Clove! Don't let your girl hormones get the best of you.

''Really? I'm about to get adorable.'' I say to him jokingly.

''You're already adorable.''

''Stop flirting with me.''

''Why?'' He stops in his tracks, looking down at me. I really do hate our height difference. A whole foot! I'm abnormally short.

''I don't know.'' I say, looking down at the floor.

''Clove, did you feel it?'' He asks me, pushing my chin upwards with two fingers.

''Did I feel what?'' I ask him.

''When we kissed. Did you feel it?'' His voice turns soft, not flirty and bad boy-esque like usual. I hesitate for a moment. I open my mouth to say something, then close it again. I can see him sensing my nerves. Before I know it, he's leaning downwards, pressing his soft lips against mine. Yes, Cato, I felt it. And I'm feeling it again right now. Butterflies rush around inside my stomach and my arms find their way around his neck, his around my waist. He pulls away, leaving me wanting more. We didnt move from our position.

''Don't tell me you didn't feel it then.'' He says, his voice remaining soft and gentle. I'm about to reply, but I'm cut off by wolf whistles.

''Well well well, what do we have here?'' Johanna says, Marvel and Glimmer following closely behind her. I jump back, feeling the blush creeping onto my face. Cato tries to supress his smile, but laughs lightly, scratching the back of his neck.

''Johanna! Where have you been?'' I ask, trying to change the subject.

''I went for a walk.'' She replies. ''Now, stop trying to change the subject.''

''I heard a noise and I got scared.'' I say firmly, not looking in Cato's direction.

''Riiiight. Come on. I texted Katniss, her and the other guys are headed back to the camp.'' Marvel says, sliding an arm over Glim's shoulder. As we're walking back, I notice Cato looking in my direction with sad eyes. He may feel something, but it won't last. Cato's had a lot of girlfriends, none of them lasting more than a month. There's no point falling if he won't maintain a good relationship.

''Oh, Clove, I've been meaning to tell you something.'' Cato says, earning glances from Marv, Glim and Jo. ''Your birthday's coming up so, as the amazing best friend I am,I got two tickets to an All Time Low concert.'' All Time Low is my favourite band ever. I freak out, jumping onto his back and clinging onto him, squealing like a 7 year old girl who just met One Direction.

''OH MY GOD! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!'' I say, hugging him tight around his neck. I jump off his back. ''When is it?''

''Two days after we come back from Ibiza.'' He answers. I hug him again.

''Oh my god, thankyou! You're the best friend ever!'' I say. There's a proud grin on his face, and he hugs me back, earning a ton of 'awww's from the others. I put up my middle finger, but can't contain my smile.

**A/N: This chapter is kinda boring I know, but I've had writers block. I don't know wether I should just skip to the last day of the camping trip or not? Tell me whether you want me to skip to the last day and if not tell me what activities you want them to do in the day times. It'll get more interesting, next chapter we'll see what happens with Finn, Jo and Gale. Hope you liked the little bits of Everlark and Clato!:)**

**~Dreamer**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**Hey guys, so again, I'm sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted to tell you that I can't really update until the end of next week cause I have exams next week and I'm crazy busy revising & studying. I'm sorry, hope you're patient!**

**~Dreamer**


End file.
